The present invention relates to a processing apparatus, a method, and a program that enable margin correction of X-ray intensity data.
In recent years, hybrid pixel array detectors have been developed, which have pixels tiled vertically and horizontally on the backside of the sensor layer of semiconductors, with read-out chips being provided on the backside of the pixels. A detector with a pixel size of about 100 μm, for example, has a high positional resolution and is effective for measurement of diffracted X-rays.
For such a hybrid pixel array detector, forming a pattern of a guard ring on the margin is common as a measure against noise or leak current (see Patent Document 1). The structure results in that the sensitive region of the X-ray detection surface spreads outward along the electric field, and the region with tiled pixels becomes smaller than the sensitive region. In addition, the electric field of the margin within the sensor layer is distorted, and therefore the equipotential surface of the margin is a curved surface (see non-Patent Document 1). As a result, pixels on the margin cover a large area of the detection surface, and signals originated from outside the pixel positions on the detection surface enter the pixels.
On the other hand, against the existing phenomenon that a count value tends to be different from count values at other positions due to gaps between the read-out chips, there has been proposed an algorithm that sets virtual pixels and allocates count values among the virtual pixels, providing randomness thereto.
As described above, a hybrid pixel array detector requires intensity correction of the margin since signals originated from outside the pixel positions on the detection surface enter the pixels. In addition, aligning detectors for the purpose of achieving a larger area causes the margin of the detectors to be an undetectable region, whereby a gap is created.